Hirato
|image gallery=yes }} is the Second Ship's Captain. Upon taking Gareki and Nai on board his ship, he entrusts them to Yogi and Tsukumo. Appearance Tall and wiry, Hirato is a highly-attractive man of twenty-seven with dark violet hair and eyes to match. He's often garbed in his captain's uniform and top hat, and unlike Tsukitachi, he wears it neat and buttoned, with a plum coloured tie. He's sometimes seen carrying around his cane. Hirato tends to be teased by the administrative tower as he has a very suspicious look to him, apparently. He himself, however, is unaffected by these remarks. Personality As Captain of Circus' second ship, Hirato shown as a very polite man who doesn't take his work too seriously yet somehow his job ends well. Enigmatic, his smile can be deceiving and he rarely shows his true feelings which is why no one can know what he's truly thinking at times. Frequently, he displays manipulative disposition beneath his polite exterior. Hirato does care a little about his job and the people around him. Although he never turns up until he is truly needed, he always shows up when things get out of hand. He enjoys teasing everyone around him, making workaholics like Akari find him annoying. Relationships Tsukitachi They've known each other since their teenage days training for Circus. Tsukitachi and Hirato are shown to display a close partnership with each other, often teaming up the first and second ships for missions and collaborations. Tsukitachi is often remarking to him, "How about we go out together for once!" but is often turned down as a result. Other Circus members believe that it's because Hirato cannot keep up with Tsukitachi's high spirits. Despite his cold and manipulative nature, Hirato does seem to care about Tsukitachi. The two can be considered rivals and best friends (stealing each others missions, and helping each others missions and whatnot). They like to scheme together to get Akari drunk. Akari Hirato is frequently shown to be teasing or making fun of Akari, despite their differences in rank and age. He enjoys poking fun of the doctor. While Hirato is laid back and doesn't take his work serious, Akari is a hard-working man who doesn't believe in rests and breaks. It's believed that Akari serves as a character foil for Hirato, both contrasting each other drastically in terms of goals, occupation, and personality. Although Hirato seems to enjoy making fun of Akari, it seems that he's also protective of him, chastising him for leaving the ship in a dangerous time as SSS personnel are supposed to be protected and safe at all times. Hirato and Tsukitachi also seem to enjoy getting the uptight Akari drunk at their little "tea parties". Both Hirato and Tsukitachi jibe him and try to get him to relax, because he works so much that he's knackered even off the job. Tsukumo Hirato has known her since she was very little, chapters having hinted that he may have possibly saved her as well. It's displayed that he may often exploit her loyalty and affections toward him, highlighting an unseen manipulative side. Tsukumo takes him very seriously and trusts him with her life. Yogi Hirato seems to be very kind to Yogi, and kind of neglectful. In Episode 8 he is shown screaming "Does he really care for us or not??!!!" Yogi was also saved by Hirato when he was little, and his chipper personality makes Hirato chuckle. Abilities Weapon Hirato's weapon of choice taking a form of a purplish cane topped with diamond-shaped stone. Vakuum Hirato's special attack. The name means Vacuum in German. History Not much is known about Hirato's history, but it seems that he and Tsukitachi went to the same school for Circus when they were teenagers, and that Akari was already a researcher. Whether they actually met, learned of each other by name, or only knew each other later in the work force is not clear. Trivia *The "hira" in his name means even, flat, peace and "to" means gates in Japanese. *He enjoys meddling with people, wine and kirine fruits. *So far, it's unknown what he dislikes. Navigation Category:Male Category:Circus Second Ship Category:Characters Category:Needs Help